The First Time
by thevigilante15
Summary: tag to Left For Dead Why did Tony stay at Gibbs' place tht first time? What were the circumstances? Tony angst, Gibbs and Tony father/ son pre-series NO SLASH!


**The First Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own . Hope you enjoy this. It is my first attempt at NCIS fanfic. Tag to Left For Dead. It explains Tony's first time staying with Gibbs. Since I was going by clues they left in the episode, I am going under the assumption that Kate was not around at this point and that Tony had not been with NCIS for long._

* * *

The case had not been an easy one. When the images flashed in the recesses of Gibb's mind, he could still feel the bristles on the back of his neck stand up. A boy, just a god damned boy, barely 15 years old found dead. He was a marine brat, sent to military school at the discretion of his Navy captain father, a father who won nearly every award and praise possible. He sent away the best thing he ever had to carve a new place on his mantle. Gibbs grabbed the jar filled with bourbon and held it to his lips_. Mighty big footprints to fill…. _

The call had come in nearly 2 a.m. He himself wasn't asleep even though he needed to be in work at 0600 hours. He ran one rough hand over the boat taking in it texture and scent. He knew after the scene of that boy's death he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time_._

_Flashback…._

_By the time the team had arrived, what little of them there was, it seemed that the shock had them as much as it be expected. What Gibbs hadn't foreseen was his newest agent caught like a deer in headlights. Gibbs had expected a somber tone even from the brash young detective but not what he had gotten. The kid stared at the body without a word listening intently to the background on the victim that Gibbs was giving and sketching the scene without hesitation. Gibbs kept glancing at DiNozzo from the corner of his eye and noticed that Ducky was doing the same. Gibbs was sure that even though the death was horrific ,boy had his throat slashed and his face bashed in, surley DiNozzo had seen even worse with his career in homicide? Yet….he seemed to be dealing with death for the first time. Maybe this was the first death of this sort, thought Gibbs though somehow he thought it might be deeper than that._

"_DiNozzo?"_

_Gibbs waited for a response. _

"_Tony?"_

_Tony's head shot up as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, greeting Gibbs with bright green eyes._

"_Yeah, Boss?"_

"_Done yet?"_

_Tony nodded. Gibbs gave a grunt. _

"_Then let's get the hell out of here." _

It took three days to catch the bastard who did it. Three long days ending mere hours ago, only to find out that it wasn't random. Some piss poor excuse of a man snuffed out the kid's life to get back at the father. Gibbs felt his hands involuntarily clutching the glass jar tighter and placed it down before it shattered in his palms.

************************************************************************

DiNozzo downed another. He had lost count of the shots after seven. He could feel his stomach churning and his throat burning as he did his best to keep down the amber liquid. Despite it all, the gnawing pain of what he had witnessed wouldn't relinquish. The younger agent brushed the hair out of his eyes. _Get a grip DiNozzo….you've seen kids_ _dead before_…. Never a pleasant experience, but not the first time. He was acting like a probie on the force. He let his fingers dip into the moisture left on the bar top as he swung another shot down. God, he couldn't get the kid's face out of his mind. The story, and the situation so familiar but the outcome so different. Daniel was just a kid who wanted his own life, not his father's. He wasn't even given a chance. Tony felt his anger returning. He needed a distraction, _anything…anyone…._

He dipped his head toward the end of the bar at the crimson haired beauty who had been eyeing him all night. He felt a twitch in his groin which surprised even him with all the alcohol he had consumed. Then again, he was a DiNozzo.

With a trademark grin he stood up about to make his move. Unfortunately, his feet had other ideas and left him stumbling a bit when his gaze returned to his prey. He saw her snickering alongside her girlfriend. Tony sighed. _Strike out_. Guessing there would be no distraction that night, he tried to head toward the door hoping that out of the two he was seeing in his drunken haze that he was headed into the right one. He began to place a call.

**************************************************

Gibbs put down his sandpaper and leaned back to rub his eyes. Damn. It was close to 1:30 am. Sleep was finally starting to overtake him. He closed his eyes for what felt like a moment and dreamed….

Gibbs shot up when he heard a loud commotion outside his house. He ran up the steps and opened the front door.

"I said to take me home. Are you a fucking idiot or something?"

Gibbs recognized the voice through the slurred speech and stepped onto the porch .

"You are home, you drunken asshole! This is the address you gave me. Now give me my money and sleep it off."

"I think I know where I live…."

Gibbs took a step into the light about to confront DiNozzo when he noticed the police officer watching the scene grab Tony's arm and pull him away from the cab driver. That's when Gibbs made his move.

"Problem, Officer?"

The officer eyed Gibbs up and down, figuring he was another onlooker who wanted a piece of the action.

"Sorry, sir. Situation is under control."

Gibbs looked to DiNozzo as he continued to project profanities at the cab driver.

"Yeah," Gibbs smirked. "I can see that."

The officer turned with a grunt and was about to lock Tony's hand with his cuffs.

"I….uh…got that, officer."

The officer's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Gibbs badge reflecting in the streetlight.

"You know him?"

Gibbs watched as Tony began retching near the tree nearly vomiting on the officer's newly polished shoes.

"Unfortunately , yes." He paused. "He's my agent."

The officer's face fell. He saw a deep sadness flicker over the elder man's features at the admission as if he were the one to cause the younger man so much grief.

"Tough case, huh?"

Gibbs nodded keeping his gaze soley on Tony. "You could say that."

******************************************************

Tony didn't quite know what was happening, but the next thing he knew, the cab driver was being paid though not by his hand and driving off. "Good riddance , fucker." He spat spinning on his heels truly feeling the full effects of the alcohol coursing through his veins. He felt himself being helped along into a warm house with dim lighting which Tony was grateful for. He realized he was being assisted down a flight of steps and then a warm blanket laid gently at his feet as he slumped to the floor and breathed in the scent of sawdust.

That's when he noticed Gibbs standing there with his arms foldedstaring at him without a word.

"What're you doin' here Boss?" The words came out jumbled but earnest.

Gibbs smirked. "I live here DiNozzo." Tony's glassy eyes gazed at his surroundings taking in a half finished boat near his arm.

"Good because I have no recollection of building a boat at my apartment."

At that, Gibbs laughed.

**********************************************

Tony tried to make himself comfortable by settling with a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot, steaming coffee. Tony smiled at the fact that his boss had tried to make the coffee to his liking by adding a crap load of sugar and a hint of vanilla which wasn't a bad substitute for his usual hazelnut.

Tony took note of Gibbs stare . While it was intimidating and forthright it was not as harsh as what Tony had expected it to be considering the circumstances.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. It was nearing 3 am which was seriously pushing even his limits. He took a weary hand and ran it carefully over his face. His agent was pale and lost, so god damned lost staring off into nothing…..He looked so vulnerable like a little kid and even Gibbs felt a piece of his heart break at the sight of him.

"This about the case, DiNozzo?" He whispered not even sure if Tony heard him.

Tony avoided Gibb's blue eyes as he answered .

"Yeah, the case."

Gibb's expression flickered with concern.

"Did you have a Baltimore case like this, Tony?"

Tony's eyes darkened.

"Yeah, must be that…." Gibbs noticed the underlining venom with his reply but was aware it wasn't directed toward him but perhaps to a phantom in the room.

Gibbs swallowed hard before the next words passed his lips.

"Your case?"

Tony raised his head as brown stands of hair fell into his eyes. He was met with a concerned face and realized at once , for once, someone _knew_.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Gibbs dropped his head slowly, nodding, but fearful to prod for further explanation.

He didn't have to wait long.

"My father….".Tony stopped clearing his throat a bit . "My father didn't approve of the life I wanted for myself. Not that I even knew what that life would be I was still a kid, but no matter if it wasn't what he wanted …. Nothing was good enough unless it was something he had chosen for me. Didn't matter. Nothing mattered unless it was his to make…his to control."

Gibbs was silent allowing the fury to pass through him waiting for Tony to continue, but he stopped. Maybe he doesn't think I am even listening to him, Gibbs wondered.

"Go on, DiNozzo." Tony looked at his Boss seeking the approval he was waiting for.

"So…he disowned me when I was 12, sent me away to military school and the rest they say is history." He finished with a classic grin.

Gibbs tried to remain calm taking in everything his agent had told him. He didn't know much of Tony's background other than what was in the reports and what Tony himself had let slip. He knew the kid had secrets, hell so did he but this, Gibbs had the feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I just thought….that could've been me." Tony's green eyes shone brightly fighting back the tears that linger there.

Gibbs drank a bit of his coffee and sat down beside the younger man on the floor taking note of how Tony scooted away from him just a bit. Gibbs sighed. He hopeed that this kind of trust with him would come in time..

"What happened after that?"

Tony shrugged. I stayed at the school most of the time. I mean I rarely came home even for holidays…once in a blue moon. Other times I squatted at friends' houses. Got lots of sympathy from the girls. I remember this one time when I was about 15 and this girl, she was really hot but when my buddy found out his sister…."Gibbs raised an eyebrow in response. Tony grinned. "Scratch that…too much information, Boss?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony wrapped the blanket around himself tighter with a small sigh.

"Time to head home I guess." He tried to stand up but felt a sturdy hold on his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tony looked toward the stairway. "Up, I think."

Gibbs resisted the urge to headslap him.

"I highly doubt the cab driver will be making any house calls to this address anytime soon and I sure as hell aren't driving your ass back home at 3 am. So…I guess your staying here for the night."

Tony met Gibbs stare with a genuine smile. "You mean like a sleepover? I always wanted to have a real sleepover…I mean…." He paused seeing the look he was getting. "Right, not a sleep over. I promise I'll behave." Gibbs held onto Tony's arm tighter as he felt the young man make his uneasy steps ahead. "This is the first time and the last time you will ever stay at my place. Are we clear, DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned. "Last time, Boss. Crystal clear."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Somehow he knew that this would be the first of many.

.

* * *

_Reviews anyone? No flames please! Love to know what you thought!!! _


End file.
